


Erase It All

by kittyredemption



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyredemption/pseuds/kittyredemption
Summary: What if Max got her powers when she first met Chloe? How would things have changed? Read this AU to find out.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Steph Gringrich, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh, Warren Graham/Brooke Scott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Cafeterias and spilled trays

**September 11, 2000**

I was sitting on the ledge of the sand pit when I saw her. She was sitting on the swings looking down at her sneakers. Her long blonde hair swung with the wind. I felt so alone. 2 weeks into kindergarten and I hadn’t made a single friend. I had approached a girl on the first day. I had wanted to compliment her sweater. She simply laughed and looked at me with judgemental daggers. Vikky ruled the playground. Not even a month into the school year and she was already running a clique of gossiping backstabbers. I looked over at Vikky and her friends. They were looking over at the girl on the swingset and laughing. Gossiping about her no doubt. I felt my stomach twist. My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Fox calling us back inside. I looked at my pink froggy watch on my wrist. Would you look at that? 10:30, recess was over. 

As I sat inside the bland classroom, I wondered about the girl on the swingset. I wondered why Vikky was making fun of her. I guess some people were just born mean. I heard the teacher mumble in the background as I chewed on the eraser of my pencil. Time flew by, and when I checked my watch again it was already noon. Lunch time. I tapped my foot anxiously waiting for the teacher's announcement. Finally she told us to line up for lunch. I was itching to get out of this tiny room with Vikky and her gossip. 

When I walked into the lunch room I felt the tension in the air. Most people had friends to sit with, but I was still alone. I stood with my lunch tray in my hands and observed the room. Every table was almost full, except one. The only person at the table was the girl on the swings earlier. I gulped and walked over to her table. “Hi.” I said shyly as I sat down next to the girl. “I’m Max.” The girl looked at me and smiled. “I’m Chloe!” The girl said with excitement and stuck out her hand. I reached out my hand and shook hers. I giggled a little. “Wanna share these gummy bears with me?” Chloe asked me. I nodded as she ripped open the package. She poured a couple out of the bag and handed them to me. We talked and laughed for the rest of lunch. I finally found a friend. Something I’ve never had before.

When I heard the teacher call us to get in line, my shoulders slumped in disappointment. I wasn’t done with my corn! Chloe however was finished with her lunch. I watched her stand up and walk over the trash cans. Just after she threw her lunch tray into the big trash can, there was a crash. I jumped a little and looked up to see Chloe drenched in food. I look in front of her to see Vikky giggling. “Oops. My bad.” Vikky said sarcastically. I felt my insides burn with anger. I quickly stood up and rushed over to Chloe. I looked down at her chocolate milk covered sneakers and something snapped inside of me. I don’t even remember sticking my hand out, but all the sudden I was in the past. I looked over at our lunch table to see Chloe starting to stand up. I ran over to her as quickly as I could in the busy lunch room. “Would you mind staying there for a second?” I asked. She looked at me with a confused expression but obliged. I walked over to the crime scene and waited. I saw Vikky walking up to me with a smirk. I had my hand ready. As soon as she got close to me, I smacked the bottom of her lunch tray upwards. She was **covered** in food. I heard Vikky scoff as the cafeteria burst into laughter. “Oops. My bad.”

I turned around to see Chloe with a stunned expression on her face. Her smile grew wider as I walked towards her. “You are officially the coolest person ever! How’d you even do that?” Chloe exclaimed. I looked down at my shaking hand. How _did_ I do that? Play it cool Max, play it cool. “Luck?” I shrugged. “More like pure awesomeness!” I rolled my eyes. “Maxine Caulfield, report to the principal's office. Maxine Caulfield to the principal’s office.” A voice boomed through the speakers. “Nice.” Chloe smiled as she gave me a fist bump.

“So, what exactly happened here?” Principle Dufner asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Vikky had already started her speech. “I was just minding my own business when Max flipped my tray on to me. She needs to be punished.” I couldn’t help but scoff. “Maxine is this true?” I sat back in my chair. “Yeah, I messed up okay?” I said defensively. Principle Dufner shook her head in disapproval. “As Max is aware of her bad choices, I see no need to punish her any further. You may both go back to class, but I don’t want to hear of any behavior like this again, understood?” Vikky fake smiled. “Perfectly.” She stated. Principle Dufner glanced over to me. I simply nodded my head. I couldn’t wait to get back to class.


	2. Sleepovers and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm not gonna get into the shipping stuff yet because they are still literal children, but I will do it eventually. Mark my words, Pricefield will be canon.

**September 19, 2003**

I was in third grade. Chloe and I were inseparable. “Mom I want a party this year!” I begged. My mom sighed, then laughed. “Honey your birthday is 2 days away, I can’t just plan a birthday party that fast.” I bent down on my knees and begged. “Just a sleepover? With a few of my friends?” Mom smiled. “You better go make a guest list.” She said. I shot up with excitement. 

Who to invite. This was the question haunting me. Who did I really know? Of course. I immediately added Chloe to the top of the list. Obviously. Next, Kate Marsh. I didn’t know her super well but I’m sure she’d come, we were friendly after all. Maybe Taylor? Who am I kidding, she’ll try to invite Vikky. The thought makes me laugh. Stella seems nice, maybe she’ll come. I add her name to the list. I should invite Alyssa too. I ponder on inviting Dana. She seems nice but she hangs out with all of the popular kids. Not worth the drama. 

I woke up on my birthday feeling absolute bliss. I was so excited for the sleepover. I nearly jumped out of my bed. I quickly ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I looked at the table and saw pancakes with my name on it. Heck ya! This was gonna be the best birthday ever. “Happy birthday baby!” My mom exclaims. I give her a big toothy smile. I was almost done with my pancakes when I heard the doorbell ring. “I’ll get that.” My mom said with a mischievous grin. I look up curiously with my mouth full of pancakes. Someone jumps into my line of vision and I immediately spit out my pancakes. “Chloe!” I exclaim. “Max!” The girl replies. “Maxine!” My mother shouts. I look at the nasty glob of chewed up food on my plate. Oops. I get out of my chair and walk towards Chloe. “What are you doing here?” I ask. “I figured we could spend the day together before the party!” She says happily. My heart brightens at the thought. 

“What does Maximillion want to do on her big day?” Chloe asked me. I wonder what she’ll say if I say something mushy. “Anything with you.” She pushed me in the shoulder and laughed. “Ok mush monster.” She looked away as if she was pondering something. “I’ve got an idea.” I watch Chloe run over and whisper something to my mom before running back to me and grabbing my hand. “Follow me.” She said. And I did.

I look around and realize exactly where we’re going. “Aren’t we going to get in trouble for this?” I asked hesitantly. “For playing in the playground of the school  _ we go to?  _ It’s not like it’s private property.” Chloe pled. I sigh, releasing the breath I didn’t know I was holding. Chloe’s eyes light up with excitement. Chloe runs over to the jungle gym almost immediately. I lean over to catch my breath after running after her. “Ahoy matey! My name is Captain Bluebeard. You must be long Max silver! Care to join me on this treacherous exhibition to find yee hidden treasure?” Chloe monologued with her best pirate accent. “Arggg.” I say giggling.

We got back to my house at around 3 pm. Man, Chloe and I had a blast playing pirates and superheroes today. Oh right, you’re probably curious about my power. About that thing that happened in the cafeteria. Well, I haven’t used my power since. I tried though. At this point I’m pretty sure I must have imagined it. There’s  **no way** that was real. Right? My thoughts are interrupted by my mom placing her hand on my shoulder. “Honey, one of your guests is here.” I nearly jump and run to the front door to see Alyssa with her sleepover bag. “Hey Alyssa!” I waved. “Hi Max.” She replied. Alyssa and I weren’t super close, but I wanted to change that. Chloe is great, but I didn’t want to have to rely on her all the time. I’m sure she has other friends, so I should to. Next Stella showed up, then Kate. Then, weirdly enough, Juliet Watson showed up. I’m 99% sure I didn’t invite her, but you can’t kick someone out of a party so I just kept my mouth shut. Next thing I knew, we were all sitting in a circle talking and laughing. Juliet may hang with the popular crowd, but she’s actually really fun to be around. Suddenly, I felt a surge of guilt for not inviting Dana. Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe I was wrong about all of them. When teachers told us not to judge people, I guess I always assumed they meant the other way around. 

The night went on without a hitch. We ate pizza and cake, and opened presents. Chloe got me a stuffed doe named Duffy. I’ll keep her forever, the stuffed animal too. It was 8:30 and my parents had gone upstairs to bed. Now was time for the fun part, at least according to Juliet. “Truth or dare.” Juliet said to Kate. The christian girl looked at her nervously. “Uh, truth?” Juliet rolled her eyes. “Ugh, boring. Okay whatever, which teacher do you hate the most?” Kate almost gasped. “You’re not supposed to say the H word. It’s mean.” Kate said shyly. “Fine, which teacher do you severely dislike the most then?” Kate thought about this for a while. “Mrs. Anders.” She almost whispered. “Aww man, you are so right.” Chloe chimed in. The group burst into laughter. “Truth or dare Stella?” Kate asked. “Dare.” Stella replied. “I dare you to, uh, dance on the table.” Stella just stood up and smiled. The whole group giggled as she pranced around on the table. She jumped down and walked back over to us. “Truth!” Chloe shouted to Stella, clearly wanting to be next. “Okay. Chloe. What boy do you have a crush on?” Stella smirked. I saw Chloe become visibly uncomfortable at that. “Oh come on, it’s not like we’ll tell.” Juliet said. That’s rich coming from her. Chloe’s discomfort didn’t disappear. “I for one think Nathan is totally hot.” Stella said. Juliet and Alyssa both nodded in agreement. “Oh come on, he’s so mean to people.” I chime in. “Well who would you date then Max?” Alyssa asked. I really hadn’t thought about it before. I guess I should probably start. “Warren is nice, and reasonably cute. So I guess him.” The girls cooed at me. Thinking about it, I definitely wouldn’t seek him out, but if I absolutely had to, why not? Everyone then looked over at Kate already knowing her answer. “I think we are all too young to date until we’re 25.” Called it. Almost everybody rolled their eyes. Everyone except me and Chloe. “So?” Juliet looked at Chloe. Something in Chloe just snapped. “I just don’t like boys okay! End of story.” The girls all gave her confused glances. “So you just want to be alone forever?” Alyssa asked, clearly overstepping her boundaries. “I can dream.” Chloe replied sarcastically. Everyone left the topic of boys alone after that. No one even mentioned it. I waited until later to ask her about it, when everybody was asleep. “Hey Chloe?” I whispered.

“What?”

“Are you okay about earlier?”

“Yeah Max, I’m fine.”

“Okay, well I’m always here for you.”

“I know.”

The next day at school, Dana wouldn't look at me. I smiled at her and she just ignored me and kept walking. I finally got to talk to her after the teacher paired us up as lab partners. Luckily. “How’d you find out?” I ask shyly. “I heard Stella talking about it, so I sent Juliet to see if you were talking bad about me.” Dana didn’t look up from her desk. “We didn’t! I swear!” “That doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t invite me!” I looked down at my shoes. “I just know you hang around with the popular kids, and I didn’t want all of that drama.” I try to justify. “I’m my own person Max, I’m not like them. I thought you knew that. Guess I was wrong.”

  
  
  



	3. Playgrounds and Secret Hideouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pricefield ft chasemarsh or chasemarsh ft pricefield? I can't tell

> **May 12, 2006**
> 
> I stepped off of the stairs of the bus. I look to my right to see Chloe laughing and giggling. “One more week of elementary Max! Then I’m off to bigger and brighter things!” Chloe cheered. “Right, like Arcadia Bay Junior High.” I replied sarcastically. Chloe’s eyes dimmed once again. She clearly forgot that I wasn’t in her grade. “I wish you could come with me.” She sighed. “Hey, I will. Just wait up a year, okay?” I rubbed her shoulder. Chloe grabbed the hand perked on her shoulder and started walking. “Come on Super-Max, we got homework to do.” Chloe was always a total nerd. 
> 
> My soul ached the entire time I was at her house.  _ She’s gonna be so busy when school starts.  _ Chloe noticed my solemn expression and looked at me questioningly.  _ She’s gonna start hanging out with her cool middle school friends and forget all about me.  _ “Come on Max, don’t be so sad and goopey.” Chloe joked. “Wha- I’m not- You’re the goop!” I slapped her shoulder. “Seriously Max, we’re gonna be okay. We always have.” Chloe looked down at her work and put down her sparkly blue pencil, she always liked blue. “Welp, I’m crammed out. Secret place?” The blonde suggested. “Secret place.”
> 
> It was around 5:30 when we got to our  _ secret place.  _ Aka the elementary school playground. Weirdly enough, the playground was occupied. By none other than the Chase family and the Marsh family. They were each on opposite sides of the playground. It was, for lack of a better word, awkward. The two girls kept exchanging with each other to their parents, desperately wanting to leave. Kate finally saw us and waved. “I guess our secret place isn’t really a secret anymore.” Chloe whispered to me. I pulled her by the arm and moved over to where Kate and her family were. “Hey Kate.” I greeted. “Hey guys.” Kate responded shyly. All the sudden, I overheard Vikky’s parents tell her something. Vikky groans and rolls her eyes so far back I thought they disappeared. Surprisingly, she walks towards us. “Hey guys.” She says mockingly. Chloe and I exchanged a confused glance.  _ Why is Vikky talking to us?  _ “Hey Vikky?” I said, still very confused. “It’s Victoria now Max, don’t call me that.” Victoria scoffed. “Sure thing captain.” Chloe mumbled sarcastically. “Alright, we’ll come pick you up in 30 minutes Victoria.” A tall woman said and kissed Victoria’s forehead. Her eyes widened with embarrassment. I look over to see Chloe cover up a chuckle.  _ Yup, that’s definitely my Chloe. _
> 
> “Just to be clear, my mom is  **forcing** me to play with you guys.” Victoria said in a monotone voice. “As if I care. Wanna go woods exploring?” Chloe turned to look at me. Before I could respond, Kate’s meek voice spoke up. “Woods exploring?” Chloe just nodded at the church girl. I suddenly felt jealous,  _ this might be one of the last times Chloe and I can hang out here, and I have to share?  _ I suddenly wrapped my arms around her. Her hands shot up, confused. I regained consciousness and finally spoke. “Let’s go,” I said, not letting go. “Ugh, we get it. You’re besties. Can we go already?” Victoria huffed. “Jealous?” Chloe replied snarkily. “Wha- I have friends!” Victoria stated defensively. _ Sure you do.  _ Kate patted Victoria on the shoulder. “Why don’t we all calm down.” She shyly suggested. Victoria’s cheeks flushed before she turned around. 
> 
> We walked through the almost endless woods. I looked around and saw every color and every lighting. I had this strong urge to take a picture. If only I had a camera with me, I wanted to remember this moment forever. That is until Kate tripped on a bunch of sticks. She went flying forward until I instinctively reached out my hand. The whole world seemed to move backwards in time.  _ Woah. What is happening.  _ I rushed over to Kate and told her to watch where she was stepping. The scene played out, with less chaos this time. I secretly pumped my fist. “We should head back.” Chloe suggested. I nodded and we all turned around. 
> 
> “Well that was awkward.” Chloe said on our way back home. “Yeah, our secret place doesn’t feel so secret.” I giggled. Chloe got a quizzical expression on her face. “Can I tell you a secret?” Chloe asked. Was she seriously asking that. “Of course, you know that.” I replied. She rubbed the back of her neck before speaking. “I think I like girls, like how girls are supposed to like boys.”  _ Oh. _ My brain was being overloaded with questions.  _ I didn’t even know that was a thing.  _ “Well, I guess it is.” Chloe added.  _ Oh crap, I guess I said that outloud. _ “That’s alright.” I smiled. “It is?” 
> 
> “Of course dummy.” Chloe ran up to me and hugged me tight.  _ Aww, what a goop.  _ I hugged back, obviously. I’m just gonna pester her on who she has a crush on from now on. Why? Because I’m her best friend obviously. Definitely no other reason. And definitely nothing to do with the butterflies in my stomach.


End file.
